


The Great Ocean Road

by Kayte76



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayte76/pseuds/Kayte76
Summary: After being deployed for 6 months, Logan decides he needs a Vacation!
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36
Collections: VMFF Galentine's Day Gift Exchange





	The Great Ocean Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_real_cactus_betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_cactus_betty/gifts).



> Happy Galentine's Day!!! 
> 
> ENJOY!!

Veronica sat in front of her computer with a sense of disbelief dwelling in the pit of her stomach. She had been sitting there for quite some time dazed by Logan’s offer. He was finally on his way home from somewhere on the other side of the world and in need of some respite, so he decided they would be flying off to Australia for a real vacation, over Valentine’s Day no less. The sneaky bastard had convinced her dad to help him and the trip was already booked and paid for. She rose from her spot and made her way into the kitchen. Standing at the sink, she poured herself a glass of water and thought about how she would broach the subject of this double-cross with her dad. 

Half an hour later, she was scaling the steps of his humble abode. Two specialty coffees and a bag of his favorite pastries were balanced in one hand, with Pony’s leash clutched in the other. She tried opening the door, but it was locked, so she reached to ring the doorbell. It wasn’t long before she saw the familiar form of her father through the glass walking towards her. 

“Well, hello, I didn’t expect to see you today,” he greeted her, taking the food from her and stepping back out of the way to let her in. 

“I brought rations, I figured that would get me in the door.” She released Pony from her leash and hung it on the hook by the door.

Keith looked inside the bag as he made his way into the kitchen, Veronica following behind him. “Resorting to bribery, oh daughter of mine?”

Veronica ignored his commentary as she pulled out a chair to sit down. “I talked to Logan this morning. He’s on his way home.”

“Is that so?” he asked as he pulled down a couple of plates from the cupboard and set them on the table.

“Anything you’d like to confess to, Pops?” she asked, pulling a plate in front of her.

Veronica noticed the pull on his face as he tried not to smile, instead confiscating a danish from the bag and placing it on his plate. “Are you accusing me of something, Veronica?’

Searching the bag for her preferred cheese danish, she decided to quit playing games and just ask. “How did you plan a trip to Australia without me finding out about it?”

Keith burst into a fit of laughter. She knew he was aware that it wasn’t that she was angry he had done it, it was that he’d managed to do it right under her nose.

* * *

Logan and Veronica arrived in Peterborough Australia via a private jet. It was a long flight and he wanted to be as comfortable as possible. Logan was surprised Veronica hadn’t asked any questions, nor had she complained about the expense. Thinking about it, he was sure that was credited to Keith. He’d heard about her confronting her father when he called Keith to confirm the arrangements, which included the convertible waiting for them at the airport.

“You had to go with canary yellow, Logan? Seriously?” Her reference to his teenage whim warmed his heart. He chuckled and shrugged as he loaded their luggage into the brightly colored BMW.

“What can I say? I know what I like.”

Their first destination, the Sea Foam Villa, was about a ten minute drive from the airport. She was lighthearted and making jokes on the trip over, which seemed good. Logan decided he was going to stop waiting for the frugal Veronica to rear her head and just start enjoying their vacation. 

“Logan, look at this place **,** ” Veronica cried as they entered their suite, dropping her bag down just to the left of the doorway. “The view!”

Logan watched as she made her way to the windows overlooking the bay. Keith did a great job keeping the initial villa low key. Despite being called the Penthouse, it was very modest. 

“After dinner we’ll stop at the Port Campbell convenience store for provisions,” he suggested as she ran her hand over the counter in the small kitchenette. 

“The villa is so close to the restaurant. Shall we walk?” she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“After a seventeen hour flight, a walk to dinner sounds like a great idea,” Logan said, resting his forehead against hers before dipping in for a soft kiss.

The next morning, they decided to head back to the Forage on the Foreshore to see if their breakfast was as good as their dinner before backtracking along the Great Ocean Road toward nearby Bay of Islands Beach. Keith had given Logan a list of places to visit that he’d found as he’d researched their trip. They spent a leisurely morning enjoying all the coastal sights, Veronica taking pictures everywhere they went. By the time they made it back to Port Campbell, they’d worked up an appetite and enjoyed a nice lunch at the local Alcove Cafe before spending the rest of the day exploring the bay. 

When they returned to the villa that evening, the sun was just setting on the water. 

“This view, Logan, is gorgeous.”

“My view is gorgeous.” His breath grazed her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. 

Veronica turned in his arms, reaching up to kiss him, and Logan walked them toward the bedroom for the night.

* * *

He’d been told by his travel agent, AKA Keith, that the Twelve Apostles was a must see at sunrise and sunset. Having procured coffee and pastries from the cafe, Logan coaxed Veronica out of bed assuring her it would be worth the effort. 

“Logan, why on earth would you want to leave this comfy plush bed before the sun has even come up?’ Veronica whined into her pillow.

“Snookums, I promise it will be worth it. Now rise and shine. I have a surprise.” 

Keith had been right, the sight was breathtaking. Veronica had to admit getting up had been worth it. However, she frowned as Logan turned the car inland. 

“Logan, we aren’t on the coastline anymore.”

“No worries, Bobcat, I have a plan to remedy that. You won’t miss a thing.”

Logan pulled into the private airstrip for the Twelve Apostles. Hand in hand, they walked up to the dark haired man holding a clipboard next to a helicopter. As they approached, the man turned his attention to Logan.

“Good afternoon, you must be Logan,” the man said, outstretching his hand to him.

Logan accepted, giving it a strong shake. “And you must be Richard. This is Veronica.” 

Richard shook hands with Veronica. “Nice to meet you. Are you ready to go?” 

Veronica looked back and forth between Logan and Richard. “Go where exactly?”

Richard looked at his clipboard as Logan stood rocking back onto his heels, smirking as he anticipated her reaction.

“Let’s see, it says here I have you booked for the one hour flight to Cape Otway and back.”

“Flight? As in the helicopter?” she questioned, turning to face Logan. “We’re flying in a helicopter?”

Logan couldn’t help the smile that had to have reached his eyes. “I did promise you wouldn’t miss a thing.” Gesturing to Richard he explained. “Richard here is going to show us all along this southern coast.”

Veronica threw herself into his arms, wrapping herself around him. “Oh Logan, this is going to be so much fun.”

“Well if you're ready, it’s time to go,” Richard interrupted, holding open the door. 

Seeing the coastline from the sky gave them a whole new perspective. There weren’t many tourist attractions they had missed from the roadway. Hearing the stories from Richard about Cape Otway Lighthouse made up for not exploring it in person.

They returned to the Sea Foam Villa to pack up and move onto the next part of their trip, making sure to stop and see the sun set upon the Twelve Apostles before making their way to their next destination. 

The Seafront Villa at Chocolate Gannets was an incredible villa.  When they had arrived Veronica wanted to take advantage of the spa bathtub. Logan had opened the accordion glass doors leading onto the deck so they could enjoy the sounds of the ocean while sharing the tub. 

Waking up the next morning, Logan had to admit Keith outdid himself choosing these locations. The floor to ceiling windows provided a beautiful panoramic view of the ocean. Making his way outside towards the beach, he found Veronica on the deck swing wrapped in a blanket.

“Good morning” he greeted her with a kiss to her temple as he sat down beside her.

“Good morning.” she responded,sounding content and relaxed.

Logan put his arm around and she tucked herself into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. “This vacation is doing wonders for your spirit.” 

She responded by taking his hand, fiddling with his fingers. It was a habit of hers that he’d come to associate with her needing to process her thoughts.

His theory was once again proven right when he heard her say, “I’ve been thinking.”

Logan couldn’t help but chuckle, “Yeah, what about?”

“Us. You and me, and my dad.” She glanced up at him. “I mean, you and my dad. Never could I have imagined the two of you having the relationship you have. The two most important people in my life. I have so much to be grateful for.”

Veronica sat up straight, squaring herself in front of him. “We really are in a good place.”

“We’re in a great place.”

“I love you, Logan.” Leaning in, she kissed him softly before curling herself back into his side. 

“I love you too, Veronica.”

This leg of the trip was mostly about relaxation, enjoying the amenities of their amazing lodgings and its surroundings, Apollo Bay and the restaurants like Cafe 153, Waves, and the Scorched Grill. They were in no hurry, so they simply sat on the swing, listening to the waves breaking on the shore. 

The following morning, they headed off to Kennett River for some wildlife viewing. Keith assured Logan if they ate at the Kafe Koala they would see koalas galore. There was also a cropping of eucalyptus trees full of king parrots and crimson rosellas.

“Logan, they are so adorable,” Veronica gushed as she snapped photo after photo of the furry animals clinging to the trees.

“They are. I’m going to go grab us something to eat at the cafe. I’ll be right back.” He leaned in to kiss her before walking back across the street. Veronica had noticed the birds first when they pulled in and immediately took off to see them. Logan was amused by the startled reaction she had when she noticed the koalas. He wondered how long they would be here feeding them the seed he’d purchased for her. 

It was shortly after lunchtime when they reached the town of Lorne and Veronica was getting punchy. Logan had it on good authority that there was a nearby ice cream shop called Fruits of the Forest and it sounded like the perfect spot to procure a treat before their next adventure. 

Keith had found the perfect Valentine’s day activity for the rest of their day in Lorne, a private beach horseback ride hosted by a local stable, Blazing Saddles. Logan parked near the beach and asked Veronica if she was ready to have some fun.

“I’ve been having fun this entire trip.” Veronica turned in her seat and took his hand, a somewhat serious expression on her face. “At first I wasn’t happy about this whole idea, but after talking to my dad...let’s just say he made me realize that I wasn’t being fair to you. You are extremely modest with your wealth and I need to appreciate that. I really have been trying to just enjoy myself with you.”

Logan reached to run his fingers along her cheek. “I figured your dad must have had a hand in why you haven’t said anything about it.” Resting his hand against the side of her face, he was too overwhelmed to think of how to respond, so instead he simply smiled and kissed her gently. When they parted, she gave him a bright smile and he remembered what they were there for, “Come on, you’re going to love this!”

Making their way to the edge of the parking lot, Logan saw the guide in the grassy area. He knew the exact moment Veronica noticed the horses when she squeezed his hand with all her might.

As they got closer, the woman standing with the horses greeted them.

“Hi, you must be Logan and Veronica. I’m Jane.” She shook their hands, then swept her arm toward the horses. “Meet Hoby, Rusty and Zefi; they are excited to take you on an adventure today.”

“I can’t believe I’m getting to take a horseback ride.” Veronica was bubbling with excitement, bouncing on her toes with her hands clasped in front of her.

“Well, I’ll be riding Zefi, but it’s up to you if you’d like to ride Rusty or Hoby,” Jane explained. 

Logan gestured to her to let her know it was her choice. Veronica’s hands moved up to her lips as she decided. “I’ll take Rusty. You can have Hoby.” 

“Whatever you want, Bobcat,” he said.

“I have some apples and carrots for you to get acquainted. They enjoy a snack before a ride,” Jane said, handing them a basket.

“Awe, V. You have something in common,” Logan joked.

Veronica shoved at his shoulder before walking up to Rusty with her basket of treats. 

“In that case,” Jane interrupted, lifting a lid on a larger picnic basket. “I also have some champagne with strawberries and some chocolates, if you’d like.”

Logan placed his basket in front of Hoby for him to eat and walked over to the picnic basket. Jane was pouring two flutes of champagne, then added a strawberry to each. Logan took them from their host and joined Veronica.

She accepted the glass from him. “Thank you Logan, this is amazing.”

“It’s not over yet, we haven’t ridden the horses yet,” he responded.

* * *

Before they left Lorne, they had a reservation at a popular Italian restaurant called Saporitalia for dinner. Afterwards they continued to leisurely make their way to Torquay, stopping at the rest of the scenic locations along the Great Ocean Road. It wasn’t too late when they made it to Wyndham Resorts in Torquay. 

“Oh wow! You can see the whole ocean from this balcony.” Veronica came back inside joining Logan in the bathroom to get ready for bed.

“We aren’t going to have  to leave this room for the rest of our vacation,” she stated as she finished changing her clothes.

Logan was inclined to agree, however, there was one last thing he wanted to do before they left Australia. 

“I’d really like to go surfing at Bells Beach, though.” he told her.

“That’s fine.” She rested her hand on his bare arm as she walked past him on her way to bed. “I’ll just stay here.”

“You sure you’re okay to hang out here alone in the morning?” Logan asked, curling himself around Veronica in their king sized bed.

“Of course. We haven’t spent this much time together in the past three years, Logan. Having some time apart tomorrow won’t kill us. Go enjoy the surf. I’m going to sleep in and maybe order some food in while you’re gone.”

Logan kissed the back of her head, then settled in to get some sleep. He wasn’t sure he wanted all this togetherness to end. 

* * *

Their last night in Australia had been bittersweet. After an amazing morning of surfing, Logan returned to shower, then they spent the rest of the day enjoying the resort.

It was early morning and they were all packed and ready to go. They traveled the short distance to the Barwon Head Airport, Logan driving right onto the runway towards the private jet. He turned the car off, then shifted to face Veronica.

“This is it, Bobcat. Our last adventure.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head.

“It’s not our last adventure, Logan. Not even close. We have our whole lives and a lot more adventures to go.”

She turned to reach for the car door, but he pulled her back, catching her face in his hands.

“Every day with you is an adventure, Mars,” he said, then dropped his lips to hers for one last passionate Australian kiss.

When they broke apart, they smiled at each other for another moment, then exited the car and moved to the trunk for their luggage. Logan clicked the button to release the lid. They each reached in pulling out suitcases, setting them on the runway.

“What? No attendant this flight?” she asked when Logan closed the trunk and began gathering the luggage.

Logan chuckled. “Nope, we’re on our own this trip. Come on, I got one last surprise.” 

Veronica followed behind him, dragging her bags. Once he got his load onto the plane, he came and helped her with the rest. 

“Logan, there is no one else here. Where is the pilot?” she questioned him. Logan smiled, splaying his hands out in front of himself.

“You’re looking at him.” He clapped his hands together and sighed. “And you’re my co-pilot.”

Veronica began shaking her head back and forth. “No, no, no, no, no, no. I can’t. No.”

Logan walked forward taking her hands in his. “Of course you can. It’s easy. You sit beside me and talk to me so I don’t fall asleep or hit anything.” Logan smirked.

“Ha ha, funny Logan. I’m serious. I don’t know the first thing about being a co-pilot.” 

“There really isn’t anything you need to do, Veronica. Just sit with me while I fly.” He let go of her hands. “Or hang out back here. That’s fine too.” He turned away so he didn’t have to see her reaction to the alternative.

“Logan, are you sure? It’s a seventeen hour flight. That’s a long time.” The concern in her voice drew his attention back to her.

“Actually, there is a secondary pilot. He just isn’t scheduled to arrive yet. He’ll be sleeping while we fly, then while he flies, I can be back here with you.” He stepped back into her personal space, resting his hands on her hips. “I do want to fly for you.” 

“Well, okay, then. When do we take off?” Logan, thrilled at her response, kissed her soundly. 

“We do actually have time for one last Australian adventure.” Logan flashed her another smile, tipping his head toward the rear of the plane as he bobbed his eyebrows suggestively. “Shall we, Bobcat?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You Irma66 for your help making this what it is!


End file.
